Green5a.odt
Roy's parent's almost changed their plans. His mother wanted to stay and study Partner , but it was too late. The Explorer ship had picked them up this morning. Roy realised that he now had their permission to go outside. Riding on Partner he rode out to Uncle Sam's farm . The man he called Uncle Sam was not really his uncle, but he felt closer to that man than to his own parents. Most Greenies considered Sam Brown to be insane because Sam operated the only Farm on Green Hell and far away from town. Especially since Sam was not a native Greenie , but an Off-Worlder. Roy reached the tall energy fence, knew entered the key code and went through. Sam's farm was not engulfed by a complete Energy bubble, just by a 20 meter tall fence. Behind the fence were 12 acres of plowed and cultivated fields. Sam grew Fire-nettle bushes , Hell-berries and Killer-Moss . Only Roy really knew why and kept it as carefully secret as Sam himself. The Fire Nettle pods yielded a fine powder which was considered to be the most potent and complex nerve toxin ever analyzed. The powder was sold to Pharmaceutical companies who made drugs and medicine out of it. Many years ago some Fire Nettle bushes were taken off planet and were now grown almost everywhere to make one of the most illegal substances in the galaxy, a drug called Califerm . That was the most common name for the illegal drug, also known as PSI-Booster, God Powder or Snackker . It was instantly addictive and the slightest trace of the molecular fine powder absorbed by the skin was all it took. A Cali User could spread his addiction by shaking hands or sneezing to many other innocent folks. A modern med facility could save an addicted person, but many, especially young colonies, lacked advanced facilities and this led to the legally accepted practice that any Califerm user or dealer could be shot or killed on the spot. It meant certain and painful death to any Saresii and a legend claimed it was the only poison able to kill a Narth . Califerm was desirable because it increased any persons Heidelberg Psi Index and made any user instantly Psionic talented . Someone already Psionic got a tremendous boost and some said a good telepath on Califerm could hear the thoughts of God himself, some claimed to hear the voice of the Universe and the resulting experiences led some to seek and buy the drug despite the harsh punishment. There also was Free Space where Union laws did not matter and Califerm was traded freely. The Off-World Califerm was not as good as the Califerm Uncle Sam produced. While the Nettle Bush dust was a deadly poison, real Greenies needed a large dose to feel ill effects and were completely immune to the drug that was made out of the powder. Uncle Sam was one of the very few government licensed producers and dealers of Califerm and sold it to pharmaceutical companies who made medication to treat Psionic diseases and afflictions. Sam Brown planted and cultivated the Killer Moss for similar reasons. The Hell Berry bushes were as dangerous and poisonous as everything else on the planet, but the small red berries it produced once a year where were not poisonous at all, but consumable and had a delicious, fresh tardy taste. Roy saw the old GMC – All terrain hover truck, Sam used to get around down on the South field. Nothing was planted there yet. He also noticed the two Agra-Bots Sam owned, one of them was working the soil with an implement and the other stood still and Roy could see Sam's legs from underneath the tracks of the second Bot as he came closer. He walked over and crouched down. "Are you fixing it, or are you taking a nap, Uncle Sam?" A deep voice came from under the robot. "I was fixing it but I watched you and that thing approach and wondered what it is and if I should shoot it now and ask questions later." "It's an animal I found in the Jungle. Mom thinks it's some sort of Dark Hound or Furry Hound but she isn't sure." "Dark Hound, eh?" "Yep!" Sam crawled from under the crawler and stood up to examine Partner more closely. Sam was human, had very dark brown, almost black skin. He had a big nose with wide nostrils and he was very tall and athletic. "I've seen something like this before, the Old man has one and I heard Rex Schwartz has one too." Roy became excited. "You say there are others like this around and not on Green Hell?" "The Old man's Dark Hound isn't all black like yours but has some silver in its fur and is smaller than this one. Otherwise it looks just like yours. I've never seen the other one Mr. Schwartz was supposed to have, but what you got sure looks just like Wolfchen, that's what the Old Man calls his." "Who is this Old Man?" Sam's eyes always stood out but became even bigger. "Every Soldier and Sailor calls Admiral Richard Stahl, the Old Man. I was very lucky to meet the greatest Soldier ever a few times." "You always tell me Marines are the best soldiers, isn't Admiral a Navy rank?" Sam smiled proudly. "Indeed we are Roy, and you are absolutely correct. Admiral is a Navy rank. Don't tell me they have not told you anything about Admiral Stahl in school?" "I've heard the name before, but I thought he was one of those faerie tale characters from back when Earth ascended." Sam put his big hand on Roy's shoulder. "I see I must do what your teachers neglected. Let's go to the house and have a glass of cool Hell-ade." Hell-ade was a word Roy had invented from Hell Berries and Lemonade to describe the delicious beverage Sam made. "What about the Robot?" Sam waved his hand. "I can always fix it tomorrow or the day after. I am retired as you know and do all this for fun and not for anything else." Sam's house was not made of Ultronit. Sam had built it all by himself with logs and wood he cut out of Tantalus trees and Trapper wood. He said that the smell of the wood kept Ants away better than a force field. His windows and the porch however did have force field curtains. There were still lots of flying things. Sam went to the fridge and produced a large pitcher, while Roy retrieved the glasses from the cupboard and they went back out on the porch where Sam had a table and two chairs. From here he could watch the sun set and gaze over his land. Only once in a while something burned in a flash in the otherwise invisible force field curtains. Occasionally one could hear something bigger hit the force field fence in the distance but it most Green Hell animals avoided contact with the energy fence. Sam poured both glasses and Roy took a big gulp, licked his lips and said, "That hit the spot!" "What do you feed your animal?" Roy was caught off guard by that question and made a guilty face. "I should have fed Partner! I completely forgot because I should know. My friends feed their animals!" Roy tried to formulate hunger and food in his mind and looked at Partner. Either he was not able to formulate hunger and Partner didn't understand or the animal wasn't hungry. Roy tried to picture Partner eating and this time it worked, just not as Roy anticipated however. The animal took a bite right out of the table. Partner looked at him and Roy could feel that Partner was very proud of himself, understanding what Roy meant. "Hold it!" yelled Sam. "Your monster is dining on my furniture." Partner looked confused and Roy said. "I am sorry Sam; I am new to the pet owner business. Sam sighed and sat back down." It seems to like wood. Let's just hope it doesn't die. This is Tantalus Oak and I sure think the wood even dry as that is probably poisonous." Roy didn't feel any discomfort from Partner, petted the big animal's head and it sat down. "Well, he doesn't feel bad but I don't think he is hungry either." Sam only nodded, said nothing and they both sipped the Hell-ade and gazed over the fields and towards the Jungle. Somewhere a Stomper screamed. "So your parents are gone now?" "Yes they left this morning." "They told me you are leaving too." "I don't want to, Sam. Especially not where they want me to go. I want to be a Ranger or perhaps a Marine like you. I don't want to be a scientist." "It is good for a young man to leave the nest for a while. See the Universe and decide what to do with the rest of his life. I recommend you travel a bit before you make a decision. If the Universe cannot give what you seek you can always return." "Will you take care of Charles, while I am gone?" "Of course." Roy changed the subject." So who is this Old Man you talked about?" "His name is Richard Stahl and he is one of the 200 immortals and he is neither myth nor fairytale. He is an Admiral, but long time ago when Terra was still called Earth and humans had no idea there were other civilizations out there, he was a Marine. A few years back, well actually quite a few years back. It was on a miserable planet with perpetual rain, mud to your hips almost everywhere. "Our Enemy back then, the Petharian warriors were dug in. Things didn't go too well, the Petharians were as well equipped as we and their tech was crude but powerful and there were way more than we expected." Sam's eyes stared into the distance, but Roy was sure he didn't see the Jungle but whatever he saw on that planet. Sam's voice became harder as he continued. "I lost half of my platoon, good guys! Some of which I went to boot camp with. "We were repelling attack after attack, low on Ammo and Energy. And when it all seemed hopeless and I thought this was the end that's when I saw him, wearing a Quasimodo, just like us. He took command and his voice sounded like the voice of God, reassuring calm and confident. Then he led a counter attack where we seized a Petharian Cannon battery, and under the covering fire of the Cannons that man led a charge against the Petharian positions. One of the Alien leaders mocked us over speaker and that man replied via his suit speakers and I can recall every word he said back then: "I am Admiral Stahl, we are Marines and we will not stop until we killed every last one of you. There won't be a Petharian, not one! You lost 20,000 of your warriors, we are only 200 and yet we are attacking! Soon reinforcements arrive and your species will be remembered by a few dusty reports in our archives." When we heard who was leading us, we became so filled with pride and awe. I tell you Roy, we became fighting Demons from Hell that night, all fatigue was gone, and every shot we fired counted. We overran the position even before Reinforcements arrived!" Sam's eyes glowed even now with pride. "Roy, this man could have stayed in his invincible Battle ship. Instead he led us grunts on the ground in a down and dirty fight. He is immortal yes, but only in terms of aging, but not invincible and a blaster shot can kill him just like you and me." He took a sip and put the glass back down. "Ever since then I read everything I could about this man and what he did then was not the first time. He did it more than anyone alive in every war humans fought since the Ascent. Stahl is without question the greatest Hero in my opinion." "And he is really over 3000 years old?" "Yes, Roy he is. I doubted it myself but I saw in his eyes and while he appears to be a normal being, once you look him in the eyes you simply know it is true. No other proof needed." "Maybe I should read more." "Reading won't hurt you, that's for sure." Sam got up and pointed at Roy's blaster. "You still carry that ridiculous Thompson?" "What else would I carry? I'd love to buy that H&K missile gun, Ma Swenson has in her store, but she wants 3500 credits for that. My parents don't give me much allowance." Sam went inside and returned a moment later with a dura-plast trunk. On the sides the words Gunnery Sergeant Sam Brown USMC stenciled in yellow on the green material of the foot locker box. He opened it and took a gun inside a holster out and said to Roy. "I meant to give you your birthday present the other day, but I forgot." Roy, like most Greenies knew guns and weapons. It was a large weapon, with a massive muzzle and big energy magazine before the trigger assembly. Imprinted on the side: SII – Thermo Kinetic Unit Mark 12. His throat got dry despite the fact he just had juice. "Sam, this is a TKU 12! Aren't they illegal?" "In most places yes, however the Federal Government makes exceptions when it comes to Green Hell and I got you a carry permit." Roy knew about this weapon only from Holo Vids and Virtu shows. It was the strongest, most powerful hand weapon ever conceived by Terran Weapon Engineers. Made for the Y'All war and for the Marine Corps. Removed from service because it was too powerful. There were much more sophisticated weapons available now, but nothing hand held ever reached the levels of that blaster. Unlike beam blasters, it emitted a stream of superheated particle plasma. Regular energy beam weapons were hot, but did not deliver any kinetic energy. The TKU 12 produced not only a million degrees heat, but hit targets with nearly 100 tons of kinetic force, at the highest setting. Powerful enough to go toe to toe with battle robots and tanks. "Are you serious, Uncle Sam?" "Oh I am quite serious. Greenies don't believe me but the Universe is a much more dangerous place than this planet. And you might need that thing one of these days." "I never doubt your word Uncle Sam, but if the Universe is so dangerous why do they call Green Hell the most dangerous place?" "Because any Off-Worlder would die here in mere seconds, but out there are other monsters on the prowl, intelligent ones and with evil intentions." Sam turned his head and added: "What is the most dangerous animal in your opinion, Roy?" "I am not sure. Water Snakes are pretty tough and some think it's the ants. I saw Partner survive an ant attack and blast them with some energy." "Man is the most dangerous animal, bar none. None of those Water Snakes ever leave the planet and make war upon other planets. No ant is stealing, lying and murdering for profit or fun. Not a thing out there in those jungles is evil, Roy." "You make it sound awful!" "Why do you think I prefer to spend the rest of my retirement right here on Green Hell?" "If that's the case I might as well stay too!" "No you can't. You must make your own experiences and not listen to an old Marine. It is dangerous yes, but it also can be beautiful and awe inspiring." Category:Fragments - Roy Masters Category:Fragments